A Never Ending Dream
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Amu Hinamori, member of the super hot new band Pink Neko gets to give a concert before the famous Ikuto..but she doesn't even know him, and what if she comes to love the perverted man? Amuto, minor other couple's
1. Pink Neko

**Again I made a new story -sigh- sorry, everyone, just had to, but I promise that I will update each story.  
Amu and Ikuto never met, Utau is a star, but a good one, chara's are alive (lol)  
and Nadeshiko is again the twin of Nagehiko, PS, Amu is in a band named 'Pink Neko'  
This is mostly written in Amu's POV, this chapter though.  
Sou nee, please enjoy this as much as my other story's!**

Name:A Never Ending Dream  
Rating: K+, might chage to T  
Words: 708  
Couple's: None in this chapter, but in whole the story Amuto, Rimase (only a little) Raichi and Miru (the last two maybe, because I don't have many ideas for Miru, and I already busy with writing a One-Shot of them)  
For: My very dedictated friend Me-chan, she also controlled this story a bit, not much though...  
Sum: Amu Hinamori, member of the super hot new band Pink Neko gets to give a concert before the famous Ikuto..but she doesn't even know him, and what if she comes to love the perverted man?  
Amuto, minor other couple's

Meroko: Yo, Nana-chan  
Me:Who said you could call me that?!!  
Meroko: That pink haired fairy, that blue haired neko thingy and that brown haired mini-dramaqueen  
Me:Hime! Yuki! Nanami!  
Meroko:So that dramaqueen's name is NANAmi? Hehe...-inside joke-  
Me: Go away...  
Meroko: Whahaha! You first typed 'Go Oway' !! hehe  
Me:hmpf

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters, but I do own th eplot of this story.  


* * *

Single and hot, are the words most people use when seeing me, I, Amu Hinamori, a successful singer and model. I'm member of the band 'Pink Neko' , it's just because I love cat's so much, although I never had one...Okay, when i was three I found a little cat, I named it Yuki, but my parent didn't allow me to keep it. That's probably why I don't have contact with them anymore, but I do have contact with my little sister Ami, one week ago she turned eleven years old, they grow up so fast, hmm...I grow fast to, i'm already nineteen, jeez, where has time been?

_ring ring_

I heard my phone, I grabbed it, quickly answering.  
"Hey, Hinamori Amu speaking." I smiled when I heard who it was.  
"Nadeshiko-chan, how have you been?" Nadeshiko Fujisaki, my best friend in the whole world...except Kukai then. She is beautiful, although she cut her hair, it was a commercial on TV.  
Giving hair to people who had cancer, so she donated hers...poor people, although her purple hair is cool, I don't want to have it...Says the girl with pink hair.  
"I'm fine, and you?" I heard her say, I smiled again, happy she was fine.  
"I'm good to, how's Temari?" Temari is her Guardian Chara...It might sound weird to you, but some people have Guardian Chara's. The person they want to be, I have four of them. I and my friends all have it, some other people to, like Utau Hoshina, the famous singer and actress. I saw two of them when she was on TV..strange, how we can see them on TV while other people who are watching don't see them.

"Temari's fine to." she answered, then I heard my phone call again, I sighed quietly.  
"Gomen, Nadeshiko-chan, someone else is calling to." she said okay and I pressed a button.  
"Hello, Amu speaking." I was to tired to say my full name.  
"Ohayo Amu-chii!" it was Yaya Yuika, a really energetic girl, she is one of my friends to.  
"Ah, Yaya-chan." she began talking over what happened, sometimes I even managed to understand something. I think I heard the words 'Kairi, Ikuto, violin, concert and boyfriendxgirlfriend' So..if I understand it well, she is with Kairi, and she has tickets to Ikuto's violin concert.

"Amu-chii! All the guardians are coming to his concert, since Kairi works in the same company as Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" I didn't give a damn about that stupid Ikuto Tsukiyomi man...probably some ugly old man. I shuddered at the thought of it.

Then, again, I heard my phone..although this time my cell phone. "Yaya-chan, someone called me, can you wait?" I heard a 'aww' and I just rolled my eyes at her childishness.

"Hello, Hinamori Amu speaking." I knew that it had to be someone important, since I only use my pink cell phone for business calls.  
"Amu-san, we have to give a concert!" it was Hikari, she plays the guitar in my band.  
"When and why?" I asked, I was very excited to give a concert again, it's already been a week..yeah, that's long for me.

"Before the super hot and famous Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" she squealed loudly and I just rolled my eyes..again. I heared a sound, and I was sure of it that Hikari fainted.  
"Hikari, are you there?" I still asked, you never know what happens the other side of the line.  
"...." I sighed and ended the conversation.

"Amu-chii I heard! You guys are having a concert before Ikuto!" she was giggling and I nodded...not that she could see me. "Yeah.." I silently said.  
"Oh! I have to go, sugar time!" she ended our conversation and I went back to Nadeshiko, who has been waiting for a half hour already.  
"I'm back, Nadeshiko-chan!"  
"I'm glad." she said ladylike, Nadeshiko was after all a elegant woman, when we were 11 she was so to.  
" I heard about your new concert." she quietly said, I smiled and explained everything I knew about it.  
"Before Tsukiyomi-san, wow." she said, I tilted my head a bit, I didn't even knew who Ikuto Tsukiyomi was.  
"Who is Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I then dared to ask, she gasped loudly.  
"You don't know who Ikuto Tsukiyomi is??"

* * *

**Kind of like a mini cliffy...maybe I even write a story in a couple minutes, to lazy now xD**  
**Ps: the titel of this story is the title of one of my fave songs of Cascada (only Bad Boy is cooler)**


	2. Perverted pervert?

**I uploaded the next chapter -sigh- my parent forbid me to go as many as before on the comp., so there will be less updates, gomen....  
But the good side, I typed this and I have a Miru One-Shot ready to.**

**Name:A Never Ending Dream  
Rated:K+  
Words:856..just think it's 855 xD  
Pages:3  
Couple's: Amuto, Rimase (i'm sure of it now), Raichi and Miri (I will try, minna-san!) and one sided IkutoxUtau**

**Yuki:Please enjoy this chapter  
Me:Although the chara's are very silent...  
Meroko:W00t! Amuto all the way!  
Nanami & Hime: Be silent  
Meroko: Meanies! I have my own Chara's to, you know  
Me:Whatever...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shugo Chara! or Shugo Chara Doki!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Ikuto is a really famous violist...and I also heared that he is the brother of Utau Hoshina!" I gasped loudly, the brother of THE Utau Hoshina!  
"Really??!" I asked excited, maybe she even was there on the concert, then I maybe could meet her backstage! I sqealed loudly, like Hikari did before, it was not everyday that you could MAYBE meet your idol!

"Geez Amu-chan, sometimes you are so loud, you know?" she laughed softly and I giggled.  
"Oh, I have to go, my dancelesson is about to begin, gomen nasai, Amu-chan." I waved with my hand while saying 'it's nothing' a couple times.

"Amu-chan, look, Utau-san and her chara's are on TV!" Dia, my fourth chara yelled, I runned towards the TV, almost knocking over a vase.  
"Eh? Who's that handsome man in the backgro..." I tried to say, but my voice was cut of by the announcer.  
"Please thank Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukiyomi for coming!" the people in that room were clapping in their hands and I looked like a stone statue.

"T...that's Ikuto..Ts..Tsukiyomi?" I grabbed hold of my wall for support, I didn't know Ikuto was THAT dazzling!  
"Yeah.." Miki just said, Miki was my artistic chara, my wish to be more...artistic..although I knew I already was...but hey, i'm not complaining about the fact she is still here, I love my chara's company but still, it is strange....

I shrugged it of and went in my room to change into something suitable.

--//Utau's POV//--

'_Ugh, what am I glad for once that the show ended!' _I walked to the other side, Iru, one of my chara's was already sleeping while I didn't know abut Eru, since her eyes are always closed.  
"Good job, Hoshina-san." my manager Suki said, I know she didn't mean it, she hated me and I hated her, but I still need to find a better manager...So I have to stick with her.

"Minami, where's Ikuto-kun?" I ignored Suki and walked to Minami, she works with Suki, but she is really friendly.  
"Tsukiyomi-san? He is in the music room, practicing for his next show, Hoshina-san." I thanked Minami and walked to the music room.

"Ikuto-kun?" I slowly opened the door to see Ikuto, like Minami said he was practicing his songs, and I couldn't do anything else then listen to the beautiful music he was making.  
"Utau.." I heard him grit through his teethes.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, I knew the answer already..but I couldn't believe he was still mad at me for THAT.

"Yes." he answered before turning his back to me.

//_Flashback_//

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Ikuto said to the girl, she nodded and hugged him.  
"Ugh, Ikuto, are you still playing with that stupid ugly girl? I know you are gonna dump her, so why don't you do it now?"

silent tears were falling out of the girls eyes, and Ikuto just made a low growl sound. Before Ikuto or Utau could say something else two guys came from he other side, they were the same age as Ikuto, and they heard everything."Yeah, Ikuto! Dump her!" the girl was crying more, and she walked until she was right before Ikuto.  
"Don't worry..I'm already gone!" tears were more and more falling and the little girl runned away from Ikuto, Utau and the two guys.

"She wasn't your age anyway, I mean, she was like 5, and you are 7.." Utau said, she was holding Ikuto's arm, so that he couldn't run after the little girl.

//_End Flashback_//

"Hmpf." I answered, I calmly walked out of the building, not letting my emotions destroy my career.

//--Ikuto's POV--//

I grinned and waited for a moment before going with Yoru to the center of the town, there I saw something interesting, a girl with pink hair, she reminded me of more then only the girl from the band Pink Neko...but I didn't remember enough to actually know what or how.

"Yo." I said to her, she blushed and turned around, I was surprised to see golden eyes.  
As if pink hair wasn't strange enough.  
"Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" she asked, I nodded.  
"Amu-chan?" I asked, I saw her eyes full of fire.  
"You don't know me, so don't change the honorific to that." she looked calm, and it was then that I saw four chara's floating next to her.

"You have chara's?" I asked, I heard her gasp and she looked from one side to the other.  
"You can see them?" I nodded tiredly.

//--Normal POV--//

"Perverted kid, you see me and you blush, tsk.." Ikuto said, making her blush even more.  
"You are perverted you..pervert!" Ikuto twitched his eye, couldn't the girl think of something more..original?

"You are strange, you know?" he said, he smirked at her before hearing the clock.  
"Cinderella has to go?" she teased, Ikuto rolled his eyes and softly hit her head.

"See you the day after tomorrow...perverted Amu-chan.." she wanted to reply something but she couldn't find him anymore.  
'perverted..neko' she thought, before going with her well VERY silent chara's to the next store.

**please review, and thanks to the four reviewers of the chapter before -hugs everyone that reviewed- feel special..I don't hug other people much xD  
Anon reviews, flames and CC is welcome t**


	3. Black dress

**I don't have much time, so sorry...  
PS, Secret-san (can I call you that?) Thanks for the suggestion, it was already my plan to make the girl Amu....really thanks for the other ideas to, I'm really going to use them.**

Words:658  
For:All my reviewers  
Extra:nothing, i'm in a hurry to..so

Next chapter is coming up soon, and that chapter is the concert chapter to.  
Oh and, I already made my Miru One-Shot, but I can't upload it now, sorry -sheepish laugh-

* * *

"Amu-chan! Look!" the pink haired chara said, she pointed her little finger towards a expensive dress.  
It was black, and it came to just above her knees, butterfly's in hot pink were by the waist area.  
"Oh! That's beautiful..but look at the price..." she took the white card in her hands and her chara's gasped.  
"Wait, I sketch it, then, when home I can make that thing myself!" Miki said, Amu happily agreed with the blue chara.  
When ready they exited the store and went home, since they didn't have that much time anymore.  
A while later Miki made the dress, and it was..like always..perfect, even in detail.

"Sugoi!" Amu shouted, she grabbed the dress and went into her room to try it on.  
When she came out, the chara's all squealed.  
"That dress looks so good on you." Dia calmly said before going closer to inspect everything a bit more.  
"I agree, this is good." Miki said, like Dia she went around to inspect the dress.  
"Amu-chan you look gorgeous desu!" Suu clasped her hands together like a happy mother, of course, she was after all Amu's would-be-self to cook and clean good, and mothers do clean and cook.

"Eh? It's already 10 PM?" Amu was panicking, the next day she got to practice a lot, and she had to be ready to go when it was 7 AM.

--//Dia's POV//--

"Shh, Amu-chan." I used my melodic voice to lull her asleep, she was sleeping on the ground now, not that it mattered.  
"Dia-chan, I don't think she sleeps good when sleeping on the ground." Ran said, she tried to pick the sleeping girl up, but with no luck, of course, we chara's can't just pick up a human, even with 4 of us.  
"Just let her sleep." Miki said, she and Suu went back in their egg's to sleep as well, I did the same, while Ran still was trying to lift Amu up.

--//The Next Morning, Amu's POV//--

When I waked up I was on the ground, I'm so going to kill Dia sometimes..but first I got to get to my work, before I got killed myself, first I have a photo shoot, and then I have to practice non-stop...okay, not THAT much.

(__20 minutes later, 7.03 AM__)

"Amu you are late!" my manager Kameko Hayuki yelled, Kameko was friendly most of the time..but if you got to late, even if it was 1 minute..ouch, then you really have to feel the consequences.  
"You only have 45 minutes lunch pause now." she said as it was the most normal thing in the world.  
I growled a bit before hearing a familiar voice.  
"Ah! Hinamori-san! Here's your dress for today." Masa said, he was really kind to me.

I took the long-short white dress, in the front it was short, 10 centimeter above my knees but in the back it came to my shoes, which were classical white pumps with a ribbon.  
When I was ready with the shoot I took my jeans and my purple T-shirt, I clothed myself in those clothes and went to the music room, were I practiced my singing for 2 hours before taking a pause.  
After the pause I sang for another 3 hours before finally getting to eat.

"I'm so happy.." I moaned, chewing on the delicious sandwich before me.  
"Amu-chan, let us eat to..." my chara's begged, I rolled my eyes and shoved their food towards them.  
"You already have this." they just closed their eyes.

--//Normal POV//--

The day passed and as last Amu picked her accessories, pink butterfly earrings, her favorite golden necklace with a clover, a spade, a heart and a diamond.  
And as last her shoes, which were after all, a girl's best friends...oops, that were diamond, ah well.  
She took black Mary-Janes, decorated with a pink X.  
She decided to pick her black X-clips to, but those were already ready.

* * *

**Please review, anon reviews, flames and CC is welcome to.**

Bye,

Rei-chan


	4. The Kiss

**Another chapter...I'm sick to...I don't have school for a week thanks to that (Yey x3)  
I'm not in the mood to post another chapter of anything today...maybe I will post that One-shot later on the day.  
PS:thanks for the reviews! I got 15 reviews for only 3 chapters! If you guys keep reviewing like that I will upload 2 chapters a day.**

**PSS: Do you think this should be a really long story or not? I, myself like longer story's**

**PSSS:Extra Amutoness in this chapter!**

**PSSSS:I didn't let Utau appear much, next time?**

**PSSSSS:i'm going to upload a new poll, please vote then, arigato**

**PSSSSSS:i'm going to stop with this ^^ xD**

**Name: The kiss  
Words:786  
Extra:Extra amutoness in this one!**

**Yuki:Please enjoy this chapter -hatchoo!-  
Hime:Everyone is sick thanks to Rei-chan -sniff-  
Nanami: I'm dieing here -dies-  
Meroko: :/  


* * *

**

--//Normal POV//--

Amu looked in the mirror, the dress, her jewels and her shoes all matched perfectly.  
She walked to the table and grabbed her purse, she then walked to her room again.  
"Are you guys still coming?" her four chara's sleepily followed their 'master' to her car.  
Amu rolled her eyes, it was their fault after all, they were having a party in Kukai's house, together with all the other chara's.

It was now 7 PM, almost time for the concert.  
She quickly arrived where she had to be.  
"Ah, Amu-chan! You are finally here!" Hikari yelled at the girl, on her right was Kyoko and on her left Hana.  
"Hey, Hikari-chan, Kyo-chan, Hana-chan." She smiled at the girls.

When they arrived backstage Ikuto was sitting there together with his manager and Yoru.  
"T…t..tsukiyomi-san!" Hikari, Kyoko and Hana –three die-hard Ikuto fans—bowed as fast as they could for the violist who just grinned seeing his favorite pink haired girl.  
"Amu-chan, how are you?" Hikari's mouth fell open, seeing that her friend was good friends with THE Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Hmpf, still the same, perverted neko." The three girls twitched their eyes and Ikuto smirked.  
"You know you like it when I act like that." She blushed and he came closer, his lips almost met hers, but he was stopped by a high pitched shriek.  
"Ikuto!" everyone, excluded Ikuto turned around to see Utau Hoshina, famous singer.

"Imouto, I'm happy to see you again." Ikuto said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Younger…" Kyoko started.  
"Sister?" Hana ended.  
"You didn't know?" Amu said, she tilted her head a bit and the three stared at her in a weird way.  
"Nadeshiko-chan said that everyone knew that Utau and Ikuto were siblings.."

"Of course, I told Nagehiko." Ikuto came in between, she gasped loudly.  
"You know Nagehiko-kun?" he nodded and then looked at his watch.  
"Tsk, time for the ichigo to go." She growled soft at him and turned to see the clock.  
"Show time!" Hikari yelled, she grabbed Kyoko and Hana's hands, leaving Amu in Ikuto's care.

Ikuto came closer and kissed her for real, she blushed deeply and Utau was fuming.  
Then she start kissing back, he grabbed her waist to pull her closer.  
Their tongue's were dancing a erotic and sensual dance with each other.  
"Here's Utau's signature…and my phone number." She nodded and added  
"Not that I will call you, pervert, but thanks for Utau's signature…" he smirked and she runned away to sing.

"Thank you for coming all! Please enjoy our concert!" Amu's eyes sparkled friendly as she pointed her finger to the light above her before starting to sing.

--Return To The Sea, Mermaid Melody, English translations--

_The last page of a__ fairy__ tale  
has been re-written and changed into tragedy.  
__Even for one person's heart who believed in it, it"s been lost.  
__Love and dreams are nothing more but a sandcastle  
that"s short-lived, and breakable, even if you didn"t wish it so.  
But even now, I can"t forget  
of that song you always used to sing.  
It echoes in my chest, and I feel as if I might return to that day  
Definitely I can return to it, but right now all it"s been is a chain surrounding me that I will shake off.  
Our two worlds are linked together by the blue sea._

_"Definitely..."  
"Love will conquer all, "  
"The constellations that decide fate can be changed."  
should completely vanish. All it is, is a cowardly lie.  
Like a jewel, the sea which shines bright as it"s nursed  
Engulfs everything with kindness and love, and gives seven lives birth and dreams to gaze at.  
So I've come back here.  
I won't lie to myself any longer.  
I have my people to protect, and a world to protect._

_Definitely...  
The invisible distrust between another is a weakness  
to a love with no shape that I want to believe in  
Until I can finally feel the love within my grasp._

_On a bed of ripples, on the morning you woke up  
Everything ended and began again.  
Engulfed in the warm, quiet light  
my hopes matured, and returned to the sea.  
The bell of happiness rings out as the seven seas shine forth._

Amu slowly closed her eyes, not seeing that Ikuto was coming closer to her, she didn't even listen to all the people who were yelling 'Ikuto!'

_A miracle of love that it causes is what I love most, and as we want to gaze at each other  
we __gently__ kiss_  
Then suddenly she felt his lips on her.

**

* * *

**

**Quiz time!  
You can choose a prize to, like to appear in this story as...like, Utau's manager (or something like that)  
Wow, I used 'like' 3 times O.o**

**Nanami:Question 1!  
What is the name of Amu's band?**

**A)Red Cat. B)Purple Inu. C)Pink Neko**

**Yuki:Q2  
How old is Ami Hinamori?**

**A)16 B)24 C)11**

**Hime:Q3  
Who isn't a member of Amu's band?**

**A) Hana. B)Naru. C)Kyoko.**

**Meroko:Question number 4 (question numero quatre)  
What is the color of the butterfly's on Amu's dress?**

**A)Blue. B)White. C)Pink.**

**Mio:Question nr.5  
What is the name of the song used in this chapter?**

**A)Smile. B)I Know. C)Return To The Sea**

**Me:Last question (6)  
What was the name of Amu's cat she once found?**

**A)Yuki B)Izumi C)Yana**

**Just send in like this 1.D (hehe, you guessed I would really let you cheat like that?)**

**bye,**

**Rei-chan**


	5. Ami is coming back!

**21 reviews! Wow! Thanks for reviewing, everyone!  
Here are the people that answered right on the quiz:  
**

XxHoshina UtauxX  
Amulet CoolnSpicy08  
Morningstar04

**Which prize do you guys want?  
Please leave a review with it, you can get whatever you want xD  
No, I can't find a real Ikuto . xD  
Or Kukai (lol, he's one of my fave's)**  
**Please send in a good name..**

Name: Ami is coming back?!  
Words: 574  
Extra: Ami gets her own chara, do you like that idea?

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara

* * *

"I..Ikuto!" Amu's eyes opened and she slowly pushed him away, he grinned at her and she was blushing deeper then ever.  
"You liked it, just admit." he said, she shook her head and grabbed his hand.  
"You are famous, and the paparazzi is in here!" he closed his eyes and sat down on a chair.  
"Who cares anyw.." but he was cut of by Utau.  
"I do! Ikuto! I love you! Why don't you understand!" Utau was crying and Amu didn't know what to do.  
"Hey, hey Utau-san, you know, you can have Ikuto." Utau's eyes started to sparkle as she hugged Amu.

"Thank you so much! From now on, we are best friends!" Amu's eyes widened even more...the Utau Hoshina wants to be her BEST friends?  
"Wah?" Amu managed to say, Ikuto just grinned and turned around.  
"See you later, Amu-_koi_." Amu unleashed herself from Utau's grasp to shout something very sweet to  
Ikuto. ( A/N: this is sarcastic xD)"Baka yaro!" (you jerk!) Ikuto rolled his eyes, not that she could see him.

"Hmm...you should treat him more nicely, Amu-chan.." Miki said, Amu hit her blue chara on the head.  
"Oh, and Amu-chan, here are my chara's!" Utau said happily, a red haired devil chara and a blond haired angel chara came from behind Utau.  
"Hello, Amu-chan, I'm Eru." the angel chara told Amu, who friendly nodded.  
"Yo, I'm Iru." Iru said, uninterested in the pink haired before her.  
"Iru-chan! Eru-chan! I'm Ran! And this are Miki, Suu and Dia!" Miki showed her pencil, not looking away from her newest drawing, while Suu happily waved, Dia smiled to, her hands were behind her back, creating a shy-girl personality.

"Nice to meet you, desu!" Suu then said, she floated a bit closer.  
"Hmpf." Iru just said, turning away from the chara's.  
"Don't mind her, hello, nice to meet you to, I'm the angel of love!" Ran rolled her eyes and Suu looked surprised.  
"Oh! Ohayo, Ai-sama!" (Oh! Hello, Love-master) Suu did a military greet, really believing the angel chara.  
"Finally! Someone that believes me!" Miki then floated towards Amu.

"Amu-chan, It's time to go home..." Miki said.  
"Nani?" Amu asked, Miki took a note from her sketchbook.

_Nee-chan,_

_I'm coming tonight, 'kay?  
Well, bye_

_Ami-chan_

Amu was fuming on the inside AND the outside.  
"Why didn't you tell me!!!" she hit the blue chara who had her eyes closed.

"Gomen, Amu-chan.." the girl sadly said, Amu sighed deeply, she just couldn't stay mad at her chara's.  
"I'm sorry, Utau-chan." Utau waved it all away with her right hand.  
"No problem Amu-chan, I call you!" Amu smiled at the blond haired girl before her.  
"Hai!" she nodded and looked at Ran.  
"Hop, step, jump!" she did a chara-change with the pink haired chara and flew up, she jumped from side-to-side, quickly arriving at her home.

But then Amu realized something.  
"Eh my car!" Amu panicked, she looked from right to left, Ami was coming soon, but her car!  
"Calm down! We can get your car tomorrow to, you know!" Dia said, she and the other three calmed the pink haired.  
"Ah, okay.." Amu sighed again, before hearing the bell.

"Yo, Ami-chan." Amu greeted, she let the eleven years old girl inside, but after Ami came a little fairy like girl.  
"Eh! You have a chara!" Ami nodded, the chara had shoulder length blue hair, yellow eyes and a short blue dress with a yellow circle...

* * *

**Again, please review, and winners of the quiz, say what you like to have as prize.  
(The winners are above)  
Much reviews and I update faster!**


	6. Star Idol?

**Welcome, I finished yet another chapter xD  
Lil Dreamer Tomoyo? I made you a chara, is that okay?  
Well, I don't have much time --again--  
So I keep it short.**

**Name: Star Idol  
Words: 1316  
Extra: Ami transforms, and Amu kisses Ikuto!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or it's characters, but I do own Chikae (Ami's chara)  
I kinda own Tomoyo Asana(the other chara of Ami) to...but kinda not too...lol****

* * *

**

"Hello, I'm Chikae.." the girl calmly said, Amu stared at her little sister, waiting for a explanation.  
"She is my wish to be a singer, like you, onee-chan." Amu petted Ami's head like she was a dog, or a cat.  
"I also have another one...but it's still a egg." she opened a pink case with a star on it, in it was a silver egg, it had a black ribbon-like drawing, the broche was a half-moon.

"It looks like it is going to hatch soon..." Amu said, she poked the egg a couple time, receiving glare's from both Ami as Chikae.  
"How do you know, Amu-chan?" Dia asked, floating towards her owner.  
"Well, I have 4 chara's...So I'm kinda a pro now.." Amu sheepishly said, Dia and Ran started to laugh, as Miki drawed Chikae, and Suu? Suu was making some cookie's for Chikae.

Then, suddenly, something was heard, and a silver haired girl stood there, she was wearing a black tiara with a silver moon, her dress was black and half long, and her shoes were black to, but they had a silver moon on them. "Hello, I'm Tomoyo Asana." the girl bowed deep.  
"Why do you have a last name, desu?" Suu asked, she and the 4 other chara's looked at the silver haired girl.

"Hmm...I don't know really.." she put her hand on the backside of her head, a anime sweatdrop was clearly visible.  
Ran, Miki, Dia, Chikae and Suu giggled, and Tomoyo sleepily went back in her egg.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm kinda tired, I will be back tomorrow..." he girl said, she went to sleep and Ami sadly took the egg.  
"What's wrong Ami-chan?" Amu asked, the girl shook her head.

"Not much, but I really wanted to know what for would-be-self she was..." she sighed deeply and Amu hugged her. "You get your chance tomorrow" Ami nodded and looked at Ran.

"How come you still have your Shugo Chara's onee-chan?" she picked the pink haired chara up, Ran gulped deeply, she still remembered how Ami played with her, Miki, Suu and later Dia.  
"I don't know...we all still have them...but I'm kinda happy, I love them." Ami tilted her head, she was looking weirdly at her sister.

"What do you mean with 'we all still have them' ?" the last time Ami has seen Tadase, Nadeshiko, Nagehiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai and Rima was when she was little, so she didn't remember much about them.  
"Tadase-kun, Nagehiko-kun, Nadeshiko-chan, Yaya-chan, Kairi-kun, Kukai-kun and Rima-chan." her little sister mouthed a 'oh' and grabbed her suitcase.  
"Where can I sleep, onee-chan?" she asked, she looked around, Amu's house was not really big, but it was big enough for Amu.

--//Amu's POV//--

"Sou nee, I still have a room free next to mine." I took Ami's hand and she walked to the room.  
"Here is it, can I have to help you with something?" Ami shook her head.  
"Okay." I answered, I walked to my room when I heared some a voice.  
"From a girl who is to tired to a girl who wants to sing! Character change!" I felt magic around me, and then, I started to sing.

(the last --sweet-- part of Return to the sea, yes I have a fascination with that song!)

_Sazanami no BEDDO de me wo samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no  
Hora shiawase no kane ga natte nanatsu no umi ga kagayakidashitara  
Ai no kiseki wo ichiban suki na anata to futari mitsumetai  
Soshite sotto KISU wo shite ne_

--//Normal POV//--

When 'Amu' finished with the song, Ami was standing at the beginning of the door, she was smiling.  
"Onee-chan, you sound so peaceful when singing that song!" Amu smiled at her sister.  
"It's from our newest CD." Ami's eyes were glittering.  
"What is the name of the CD?" she then asked, Amu smiled again.  
"Our CD is called: 'Hime'." Amu showed the front of the CD on it was she with a green dress, it started just above her breasts and it showed her slim waist perfectly, her hair was loose but there were two green ribbons in it. (A/N:look at my profile for the link)

"It's so beautiful!" Ami grabbed the CD. "Can I have it?" she asked, but Amu shook her head.  
"This isn't the whole CD..oh and, do you maybe want to sing a song for it?" Ami happily nodded.  
"Okay, you practice here, tomorrow we have to make everything ready, so...is that good?" Ami nodded again and shushed her sister away, she closed the door.  
She chara changed with Chikae, otherwise her voice was like crap.

"Ami-chan...I feel a certain power now..do you think we could do a...chara nari?" Ami's eyes widened.  
a chara Nari could make her sing better..so.  
"Hai!" Chikae grinned and giggled.

A small light surrounded Ami, and soon she transformed thanks to the power of the Humpty Lock.

--//Amu's POV//--

"Amu-chan! The Humpty Lock!" Miki yelled, Amu looked at it, it was giving light, she quickly runned towards Ami, just in time to see her sister transforming.  
"Chara Nari: Star Idol!" (how the outfit looks like is on my profile)  
"Ami...you...transformed?" Amu surprised said, she was so shocked that she didn't even add the usual '-chan' suffix.

"It's all thanks to the Humpty Lock, desu!" Suu said, now it was Ami's turn to be surprised.  
"Humpty....Lock?" Amu showed the Lock that was made for the girl with the three chara's.

"Now it's time to sing!" Chikae said, a micro appeared and Ami made a V sign.

_(Ayumi Hamasaki, Heaven)_

_Saigo ni kimi ga hohoende  
Massugu ni sashidashita mono wa  
Tada amarini kirei sugite  
Koraekirezu namida afureta_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta_

_Watashitachi wa sagashiatte  
Tokini jibun o miushinatte  
Yagate mitsukeatta no nara  
Donna ketsumatsu ga matte ite mo_

_Unmei to iu igai  
Hoka ni wa nai_

Ami stopped singing and she gave the micro to Amu, who nodded.

_la la la la la la la la la la  
la la la la la la la la la la_

Then she transformed with Dia, a blinding light was seen, and she sung forth.

_Kimi ga tabidatta ano sora ni  
Yasashiku watashi o terasu hoshi ga hikatte_

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nee konnanimo nokotteru kara_

_Soba ni ite aisuru hito  
Toki o koete katachi o kaete  
Futari mada minu mirai ga koko ni  
Nokotteru kara_

_Shinjite aisuru hito  
Watashi no naka de kimi wa ikiru  
Dakara kore kara saki mo zutto  
Sayonara nante iwanai_

_Ano hi kitto futari wa  
Ai ni fureta_Amu's voice was better then Ami's, and Ami felt kind of down.  
She knew her sister was a born idol...while she..

"You sung really good, Ami-chan." Amu told her sister.  
"Rea-" Ami voice was cut of by a for Amu familiar voice.  
"Useless! Useless!" Amu had a idea, she jumped out of the window, Ami gasped loudly.

In the middle of air, Amu suddenly flew up.  
"You are not useless! Just believe!" she then loudly yelled out her attack. "Starlight Navigation!" the X-egg was captured, and was no longer able to escape.

"Negative heart! Lock on!" Amu shouted, she stopped for a moment and then she yelled.  
"Open heart!" the egg was cleansed and it returned to it rightful owner.  
"I didn't know you could transform, Amu-_chan_" she looked up to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi, she blushed seeing what he was wearing (he is transformed)

"Tsk, still blushing when you see me, Amu-chan?" he didn't emphasize her name for the moment, and for once she wasn't glad about it.  
"Hmpf." she answered, but she then came closer, she didn't know if it was because of Dia of because of herself, but she kissed him...

**

* * *

**

**One of my longest chapters, hope you like it.  
More reviews makes me update quicker!  
Anon reviews, flames and CC is welcome.**


End file.
